


Miláčik

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	Miláčik

You’d shared a wall with Pietro since you could remember. Not that you’d known it was him the whole time. For most of the years you spent in the small room, the loud bangs that came from the other side of the wall were a complete mystery to you, but then again, you weren’t likely to discover what they were; HYDRA didn’t give a shit if you couldn’t sleep, or were frightened. In fact, they prefered you like that.

The banging started a few months before your powers spiked. Now, you knew that Pietro had received his mutation just before you, and the loud banging sounds were him, crashing into the walls that were too close together for him to get a handle on his new speed. But at the time, it had only served to scare you more. Your mutation manifested in the form of electrical manipulation, and small yellow sparks that poured off your fingertips when you were stressed, or afraid. Those sparks had been a source of stress  _ and  _  fear for you early on, and so they were your nearly constant companions, them and the bangs. 

The night you’d met Pietro, had been the night you’d broken. Still deathly afraid of yourself, you hadn’t slept in what felt like weeks, the bangs had been nearly incessant, and worst of all, HYDRA had discovered that one of your handlers had been planning to smuggle you out of the facility. You hadn’t known anything about the attempt, and HYDRA didn’t want to lose a potentially useful tool in you, but they needed to make an example of the woman who’d thought to free you. That was how you found yourself dragged from your room at a very late hour, physically pushed and pulled until you were standing in front of a window. The window looked into a small room, in that room you could see one of your handlers tied to a chair. She looked horrible, bruised and bloody, she was slumped in the chair, only being held up by the bindings. 

“Do you know why we woke you up Pet?” A man entered the room behind you. Turning to see him, you vaguely recognized him, thought his name was “Strucker”, but you couldn’t quite remember through the haze of sleeplessness shrouding your brain. You did notice that he was wearing odd clothes, the kind that your handlers had taken to wearing since your powers manifested; thick leather covering their hands, arms and torsos, and rubber soled shoes. Appropriate to avoid electrocution.

“No Sir.”

“It appears that one of your handlers was trying to take you away from here, away from your home. She was planning to kidnap you Pet.” The man had approached you, placing a hand on your shoulder, turning you to face the glass again, to face the woman in the chair. “Now, we can’t let that go unpunished can we?”

Another man entered the room on the other side of the glass and the woman in the chair began to struggle violently. You tried to pull away from the man holding your shoulder, to help the woman, but the man with you only tightened his grip, the leather of his thick gloves creaking in your ear. He lowered his mouth to your ear then, and spoke again, as the woman in the chair was stabbed, repeatedly, right in front of you. 

“This is what must be done. HYDRA can’t have this sort of dissension amongst the ranks. And to lose you Pet? When you’ve only just begun to come into your powers? Well, we certainly can’t have that.” He squeezed your shoulder, painfully, before he left, leaving you alone in the room. The other man left too, taking the knife he’d used to stab your handler. They left you alone, with the woman’s now cooling corpse.

You didn’t remember the trip back to your room, but you remember hearing the lock slide into place. You remember your knees hitting the floor, and then the pain. Your head felt like it was pounding, like your brain was suddenly too big for your skull, but as you brought your hands up to hold your head, your fingertips were covered in the small yellow sparks. You screamed and threw your head back in frustration, hitting the wall with the back of your head, but the pain didn’t register.

The lights in your room were flaring incredibly bright, then the bulbs shattered, raining glass down on you. The electronic lock on your door short-circuited and the lock opened, allowing the door to swing inwards. Then you could see the hallway; all of the lights there were flaring and bursting too, doors were opening all down the hall, but you just screamed. Your body started shaking uncontrollably, the sparks stopped falling from your fingers, instead wrapping in coils of lightening up your arms. They felt warm, it would have been soothing except for the sharp pricks of the electric shocks. But even those faded, eventually leaving you with no sensation in your arms. Your screams faded, but your body still shook, exhaustion and adrenaline crashing over you. The coils shrank into nothingness as your body fell to the floor.

...

When you woke up, your head and shoulders were off the floor, something warm but firm holding them up.Your arms no longer felt numb, but when you opened your eyes and looked at them, they were covered in what looked like brands. An almost barbed-wire design now coiled from around your fingers and up your arms, you couldn't see how far they reached without turning your head, but when you attempted to do so, your neck protested.

“You shouldn’t move just yet  _ miláčik _ , you need to rest,” a man’s voice said from above you. You looked up and met a pair of calm blue eyes surrounded by almost silver colored hair.

You blinked several times, realizing that whoever this man was, he was the one supporting you, his bent knees kneeling under your head and shoulders to prop you upright. You’d never seen this man before, nor heard his voice; how did he get in your room? Why should your body need rest? For that matter, why were you on the floor?

“What happened?” you croaked, a little surprised at how gravelly your voice sounded.

“I was hoping that you would tell me,” the man said, “the doors all unlocked and the lights went out and then I heard you screaming. My sister and I came to see what was happening, but you had collapsed when we came in.”

“The doors…” The doors.  _ You _ had opened the doors. Not intentionally, but your powers had spiked, and without much conscious thought from you, had unlocked your door, and evidently the man, and his sister had been freed too. The man’s sister came into your view then, she looked to be in her early twenties, similar in age to the man, but her hair was brown and fell in long waves and her eyes were more of a green. She knelt down next to you, facing her brother.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“”Like I may or may not have been hit by lightning and shorted out the building,” you replied, pressing a hand to your forehead. Slowly, you lowered yourself off of the man’s lap and into a cross-legged sitting position before asking, “who are you?”

…

HYDRA had been quick to repower their base, and had found you, Wanda, and PIetro still sitting in your room together. Originally, they had attempted to discourage the three of you from communicating, but with Wanda’s powers, that proved to be impossible, and given how strong yours and Wanda’s powers had been shown to be, HYDRA had relented to allowing you contact; they even tried to make it sound like it had been their plan all along.

The three of you weren’t allowed out of the facility often, and really only used your powers when you were being tested by the scientists; it was dull, and maddening, for Pietro especially.

Pietro had been the source of the sounds all along. His restlessness and new speed were hard to control, especially given that his room was hardly big enough to pace in, let alone run. And his nightmares certainly didn’t help. You could tell when the nights were bad, hearing the bangs was a relatively normal occurance now, but the muffled cries were a sign that something was wrong. HYDRA had stopped bothering to lock your doors, given that both you and Wanda had shown your ability to thwart them, so now, you simply opened your door and crossed to Pietro’s room. 

You didn’t step inside right away, not wanting to startle him. Looking to the light in his room, you used your powers to turn it on, but dimly, enough that you could see in the room, but not all the way on. Small bursts of electricity surrounded the light, looking like small, yellow diamonds. Pietro had always liked them. You thought they were a sign that you didn’t have quite the control you wanted over your powers, but Pietro had smiled at them, they made him happy, so you purposefully kept them there.

_ “Yellow diamonds in the light, _

_ now we’re standing side by side, _

_ as your shadow crosses mine, _

_ what it takes to come alive.” _

“Pietro?” you asked calmly, walking slowly into the room, stopping once you stood next to him, he was standing facing the wall, his forehead pressed to the cool surface, his fists clenched at his sides. He turned his head slightly when he heard you, but didn’t move otherwise. You rested on of your hands on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. When he didn’t protest, you slid your hand down his arm so the it was resting around his fist. Slowly, you pried his fingers apart and then held his hand in yours before entwining your fingers together.

“Are you ok?” you asked quietly.

“Better. This helps,” Pietro answered after a moment, lifting your hands slightly before turning his head to face you, “thank you  _ miláčik _ .”

…

After helping him like this several times, it became a routine. A routine that turned into something entirely different after a while. It became kisses instead of shoulder squeezes, and while you still held his hand it was usually while engaged in… other activities. The two of you were pretty much inseparable, which meant, of course, that you and Wanda were inseparable as well. The twins and you were a trio, and HYDRA was planning to use it to their advantage, but the Avengers attacked first. 

Strucker planned to use the twins, and Pietro and Wanda were so deep in their hatred for Tony Stark, that any chance to hurt the Avengers was appealing to them. Pietro tore out of facility after some of the team, splitting them up, and Wanda went after Stark; you were not participating. As much as you loved the twins, and you did, you didn’t see eye to eye on HYDRA. The twins had willingly subjected themselves to HYDRA’s “treatments”, and were more or less aware of what the organization entailed. As far as you could remember, you’d been with HYDRA, but the more you earned about them, the less you’d liked them. The twins had never tried to escape, but you had; multiple times. Whatever HYDRA wanted them to do, you warned them off, but they made their own decision. You’d fought with Pietro just that morning, trying to persuade him to leave the Avengers alone, and just take the opportunity to leave.  But the Avengers proved too tempting a target.

After the Avengers left, the facility was completely empty. You waited for the twins to return as they’d promised, Wanda was the first you saw, with a wicked grin on her face, Pietro just behind her looking equally pleased with himself. You didn’t comment, they knew how you felt, there was no need to repeat it. 

“Can we leave now?” you asked, “it’s all gone, I checked. So… can we really leave?”

“I don’t see why not,” Wanda said, “but where will we go?”

“Home I guess,” Pietro said with a sad smile. You walked up to the two of them, and pulled them both into a hug. They’d told you of their childhood, of their home in Sokovia, and you knew this wouldn’t be easy for them.

…

Then came Ultron. He seemed to be just what the twins had been searching for, the perfect tool with which to crush Tony Stark; one of his own creation. You were with them when Ultron first approached, but you kept yourself back. Ultron was a machine, machines were not supposed to be sentient to this level, and it frightened you more than you’d like to admit. So you kept yourself in the shadows, he knew you were there of course, he acknowledged you, but you didn’t let him know what you could do. You begged Wanda not to reveal anything, and she complied; she could tell that you felt weary of the situation, and allowed for your fear. 

That was the only reason that his “creation” never came into existence.

Ultron had kidnapped Helen Cho, and mind wiped her using a strange stone he called an Infinity Stone. He was using her cradle technology to create his version of the perfect being. You had yet to step in, but this was getting  _ way _ too crazy for you, then Wanda read the  _ thing’s _ mind, and began to panic.

**“** How could you?” Wanda was staring at Ultron now.

“How could I what?” he responded calmly, still plugged into the cradle.

“You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world,” Wanda said, accusingly.

“It will be better,” Ultron assured.

**“** When everyone is dead.” Dead? Just what level of crazy had you stepped into? You stepped up right behind Wanda, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve.”

“And if they don't?” Pietro asked, stepping to Wanda’s side.

“Ask Noah.” You’d heard enough. Without breaking eye contact with Ultron, you moved your focus to the cradle, keeping the power on, but severing the actual connection between Ultron and the thing inside. Pietro and Ultron were still talking, you were capping off the stream of Ultron’s consciousness into the symbiote in the cradle, and Wanda broke the mind control on Helen Cho. Then things went to shit.

Helen Cho severed the connection entirely and Ultron noticed, he shot Helen, and then he turned to the three of you. You stepped out from behind Wanda, attempting to get to the fallen doctor, but brought yourself into Ultron’s crosshairs.

“You never did tell me what it was that HYDRA gave you. Guess I should have asked huh?” You slowly turned to face him, keeping your expression blank.

“Probably, but hindsight won’t do you much good.”

“No, I imagine it won’t,” he said, raising his canon to shoot you just as you shoved at the electricity within his body, forcing him out the side of the room.

Pain. That was all you felt as you collapsed. Ultron’s blast hadn’t missed. PIetro’s face swam into view, then Wanda’s. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but their faces were crumpled and teary. Using what felt like every ounce of energy you had, you reached up a hand and brushed a tear off Pietro’s cheek, and gave him a small smile. You looked to Wanda, smiling still. You looked back to Pietro, and closed your eyes.

_ “We found love in a hopeless place” _ , you thought.  _ “I love you Pietro.” _

…

A warm breeze brushed your skin, and light burned behind your eyelids as you woke up. You were in a field, but you couldn’t remember having gotten there. There were all kinds of flowers around you, blowing in the soft gusts of wind. You didn’t see any bugs around, which you thought a bit odd, but made you smile; you were glad that you wouldn’t have to leave the beautiful flowers. You’d never liked bugs.

It felt like no time was passing, but occasionally you would see other people, and animals pass you in the field. Some stopped and talked to you, some sat and waited with you for a while, but none of you knew what you were waiting for. All you knew was that you needed to wait. People came and went, but the scenery never changed, the sun never set, and you still hadn’t seen any bugs. And you waited.

You would close your eyes occasionally, not really sleeping, but not really awake. You began to wonder where you were, but the wonder passed quickly. Your mind seemingly at peace. 

No telling how long you waited, but it didn’t feel long. You had just closed your eyes, or at least you thought you had, but now you felt something other than the soft grass of the field beneath your head. Something warm, and firm was underneath your head and shoulders, propping them up. A sense of deja vu overwhelmed you as you opened your eyes and met a pair of blue ones.

“Hello  _ miláčik.  _ I love you too.”


End file.
